fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW Paranoia 2018
Attendance: 40,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Theme: Planting The Roots Only To Fall Out The Tree by $uicideboy$ Results * (Dark match) "The Surfer" Bret Jonas def. Luke Robinson * (Pre-Show) "Dangerous" Jay Taylor © def. Crowe to retain the BWE New York Championship * (Pre-Show) "Flashback" Freddie Funk © def. Antoine Hettlinger & Lockjaw to retain the BWE World Championship * Video package introducing PARANOIA 2018! It runs down the matches scheduled for tonight, and showcases tonight's main event: TJ Walker © vs Barakuda in a 2 out of 3 Falls match for the LIW Hammerhead Championship! * Coco Cleft def. Mascara Malvada © (w/ Shell Windhelm) to win the LIW Cruiserweight Championship * Desolation (Garry Garrison & Broot Force) © def. Team Victory (Marcus Hansen & Fidel Cashflow) to retain the LIW Tag Team Championship (After the match, the LIW World Tag Team Champions No Expectations come out and challenge Desolation to a match on the next episode of Offense! Desolation accepts, and put the team through the announce table!) * Backstage, the LIW Heavyweight champion Anthony Guzman wishes TJ Walker luck on his match later tonight, because he's not going to beat Barakuda. Walker scoffs at him and says that he's accomplished more than Guzman ever could, and he is the greatest star in LIW today. * "The Queen of England" Natasha Nottingham © (w/ "Ms. Australia" Beverly) def. Cassandra Hawk (w/ Amriel) to retain the LIW Women's Championship (After the match, Nottingham and Beverly celebrate and trash talk both Hawk and Amriel. Hawk and Amriel then grab the two and rip some of their clothes off, forcing them to run backstage screaming.) * Backstage, Russ Wilson cuts a promo on Nick Nightmare. He says that even though the two were one of the most dominant tag teams in LIW's recent history, he despised being teamed with him. He belittles Nightmare, and says that they used to be friends, but that's all in the past. * Nick Nightmare def. Russ Wilson in a Tables match (After the match, Nightmare picks Wilson up and drags him up the entrance. He then suplexes him off the edge of the entrance and through a bunch of tables!) * Backstage, The Murder Squad attacks Quicksilver while he's getting ready for his match tonight. Chris America says that him and Quicksilver won't be having their match for his U.S. title, because Quicksilver isn't worth it. * D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) def. "The Juggalo" Brent Blood in a Falls Count Anywhere match (w/ LIW Hardcore Champion DethLokk in Special Guest Commentary) (After the match, DethLokk and D-Lion beat down on Blood.) * Backstage, Barakuda is interviewed. He says that he is going to rip TJ Walker to shreds and take his Hammerhead title. * The U.S. champion Chris America comes out with the rest of The Murder Squad. He says that they beat Quicksilver up pretty good, so there's no way for him to actually come out and compete. The ref begins to count down from 10, and if he counts to 0, the match is off. When the count gets to 3, Quicksilver hobbles out and rushes into the ring. * Quicksilver def. Chris America © (w/ The Murder Squad) to win the LIW United States Championship * Backstage, TJ Walker warms up for his match coming up next. Erik The Sword comes up to him and wishes him luck. He says that Walker has been his best friend for years, and he is legitimately a good wrestler. Walker brushes Erik off and says that their friendship is in the past. * TJ Walker © def. Barakuda in a 2 out of 3 Falls match to retain the LIW Hammerhead Championship (Throughout the match, Walker cheats by low blowing and eye-raking Barakuda. He wins the match by just barely rolling Barakuda up for the 3 count.)